Certain locksets include clutching mechanisms which selectively couple a manual actuator with a retraction member such that the actuator is selectively operable to retract a bolt. Some such clutching mechanisms have certain limitations, such as those related to compatibility with other forms and formats of locks. For example, a clutching mechanism designed for use with one form or format of lockset may be incompatible with another form or format of lockset. For these reasons among others, there remains a need for further improvements in this technological field.